What Poem and Eve have to do with Vines, Books, and Coffe
Plot Basicaly, this is how the duo of Poem and Eve meet. Characters Princess Poem, daughter of Queen Rhyme, and the very board princess Princess Common Sense, or CS, daughter of Queen Reason, and the very annyoned princess Eve Nimble, daughter of Jack B. Nimble, and the very adventurous commoner Enjoy the story! Story Princess Poem of the Rhyme Family and her cousin, Princess Common Sense of the Reason Family, sat in their dorm room, reading. Or more correctly, Common Sense was reading, while Poem tried but just stared up at the celling. Poem groaned. "Why is this so boring?" She said, throwing her How to Be A proper princess ''book that Common Sense gave her on her birthday, on the ground. "Dear, it's not about if it's boring or not, it's about taking the knowledge." Her cousin said, not looking up from her ''Turing a Rebel into a Princess book. "C.S, I need to tell you that..." Poem started, but stopped as an arrow flew through the window and hit the wall. "What was that?!" she asked. "Probably just a love letter. Nothing more." Common Sense said. Poem rolled her eyes. "Give it up C.S, nobody likes you. Now, who did that!" Poem said as she looked out the window. A blonde girl appeared at the window. She had sticks in her hair and a bow in one of her hands. Poem wondered how the girl got up, because their dorm was 15 stories up. "Sorry 'bout that." The blonde said, hopping into the room. C.S looked up and saw the commoner girl entering her room. The girl retrieved her arrow and headed back to the window. "I'm Eve Nimble, daughter of Jack B. Nimble, by the way." She said. Poem smiled at the girl. She didn't know many girls that used a bow, and this girl seemed her type. "I'm Princess Poem of The Land of The Tollbooth, daughter of Rhyme." She said. C.S looked up at the two blondes. "Poem, Princesses don't talk to commoners, endless her people of her kingdom have something to say to you. This 'Eve' is not in your kingdom." She said. Eve snickered. "Well I guess I must go, your highness." She said mockingly. Poem frowned. She hoped to have a friend that wasn't a princess or tollboothian. Someone like her. The nimble jumped out the window and grabbed a vine and slid down. Poem ran to the window and watched as Eve slid down. "Hey! Want to go to the Hocus Latte later?" She asked. Eve looked up at the princess and smiled. "Sure!" She yelled back. Notes * The reason Eve had a bow an arrow was because she was trying to give a piece of her mind to Apple * Poem was going to say to C.S that she's not going to live under C.S rules at that she's going to do what she's wants to do. That didn't happen till a long time later. So really, Po's best friend stopped her from stading up for herself. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Grimm Master Fan fiction Category:The stories of Poem and Eve